Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!
Summary * Teaser: Over the battlefields of World War I, Batman calls upon Enemy Ace to help destroy a piece of alien artillery. * Main Plot: After imagining defeating Fisherman, Aquaman goes on vacation with his wife Mera and his son Arthur Jr. However, they stop along the way when Aquaman helps other heroes. One of the stops involves saving Batman from the Penguin. Appearing in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Enemy Ace (First appearance) Villains: * Aliens Vehicles: * Bat Bi-plane MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Aquaman * Arthur Jr. (First appearance) * Batman * Mera Supporting Characters: * Atom (Ryan Choi) * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Green Arrow * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Red Tornado Villains: * Black Manta (mentioned only) * Bug Eyed Bandit (First appearance) * Clock King * Tick * Tock * Doctor Polaris * Fisherman (First appearance) * Penguin (First full appearance) * Planet Master (First appearance) * The Top Other Characters: * Artemis Crock (First appearance) * Sportsmaster * Tigress (First appearance) Locations: * Rainbow Reef * Blüdhaven * Blue Valley * Brick City * Calvin City * Central City * Civic City * Coast City * Codsville * Cosmos * Dakota * Fawcett City * Gateway City * Gotham City * Grand Canyon * Granville * Happy Harbor * Hub City * Ivy Town * Jump City * Keystone City * Metropolis * Middleton * Midwest City * New Carthage * Opal City * Park City * Platinum Flats * Portsmouth * Radiance * Smallville * Star City * Steel City * Vanity * Yarmouth * Zenith City Items: * Batarang * Blue Beetle Scarab * Trident of Poseidon * Green Lantern Ring * Trick Arrows * Arrow Signal * Trick Umbrella * Utility Belt Vehicles: * Batplane * Penguin's Submarine Synopsis Batman travels back to World War I in the Batplane to fight an alien dictator and his henchman. The alien has brought an advanced long-range energy cannon with him. As Batman prepares to attack, the German flying hero, Enemy Ace, opens fire on him, believing him to be the enemy. Batman manages to evade the pilot's machinegun fire until he can get close enough to explain that they have to team up. Realizing that the energy weapon is a dishonorable weapon, Enemy Ace opens fire and distracts the enemy long enough for Batman to destroy the cannon with a bomb. The alien flees in his spaceship and Batman returns to the present. As he goes, Enemy Ace says that it's been an honor knowing him... and it would be best if Batman did not meet him again, for Batman's sake. Aquaman is attacking the Fisherman, an aquatic villain who has captured scientists in their bathysphere and is holding them for ransom. Aquaman captures the villain and commands whales to rescue the scientists... and wakes up from his daydream. He's driving down the highway in a RV, with his wife Mera and son Arthur Jr. Arthur Jr. is bored and playing video game. When Aquaman starts to daydream again, Mera warns him that he agreed to take his family on a land-based vacation and that they would act like surface dwellers. The family stops in Star City and goes to a diner to eat. Seeking excitement, Aquaman claims he needs to check on the RV and then calls Batman. The Caped Crusader is in Gotham City fighting the Penguin and his men, and tells Aquaman to hang up and enjoy his vacation. Aquaman reluctantly does so, and then spots the Arrow Signal on the clouds overhead. He goes to investigate and finds the Clock King and his henchmen, Tick and Tock, robbing a bank. Green Arrow arrives on the scene... and Aquaman steps out as well. The Clock King escapes in a clockmobile while the heroes deal with his henchmen. They follow the villain to a restaurant and discover he's taken a hostage. Aquaman commands the lobsters to subdue the villain, congratulates Green Arrow, and goes back to the diner in time for somewhat cold apple pie. When the Aqua family arrives at a tourist cowboy town, Aquaman tells Mera and Arthur Jr. to take the stagecoach tour while he claims he's landsick. He tries to call Batman but again is given the cold shoulder. As he hangs up, Aquaman hears a news broadcast about the Blue Beetle fighting Planet Master at a nearby gold mine. Aquaman arrives to assist the young hero against the villain, who has the powers of all the planets. When Planet Master throws a meteorite at them, Aquaman deflects it back and saves the day. Blue Beetle, impressed to meet one of his idols, tries to title their adventure and receives an invitation to stop by Atlantis. Aquaman rejoins his family, who go to their hotel and are unaware of what he's done... until Mera and Arthur Jr. see a TV report about the battle. Aquaman admits that as a hero, he couldn't help being heroic. However, he gives his word that from now on, he will give up superheroics during their vacation. As they travel across the country, the Aqua family comes across battle after battle of heroes and villains. Aquaman keeps his word, but almost leaps into action to protect his family when the Sportsmaster pulls up alongside them. However, he realizes that the villain is on a vacation of his own with his wife and daughter. Aquaman and his family arrive on the East Coast. Aquaman's communicator rings and he answers the signal from Batman. It turns out that the Penguin has captured Batman and accidentally activated the communicator. The villain has built a giant mechanical dipping bird and plans to have it peck Batman to death. Aquaman insists on driving to Gotham City without explaining why to Mera. However, she soon realizes what he's up to. Aquaman follows the signal to the cannery where Batman has been strapped to a conveyer belt. However, Penguin quickly knocks him out and captures Mera and Arthur Jr. All four heroes are strapped to the conveyer belt. Penguin tries to explain that he is firing umbrella rockets loaded with paralytic gas across Gotham, so he render the inhabitants immobile and rob whatever he wants. Aquaman is too busy apologizing to Mera to listen, and his wife admits that they may not be able to take vacations like normal people. Penguin uses a remote control to fire the drones. Mera finally tells Aquaman he can break his promise and he uses his telepathic abilities to summon crabs to obtain Batman's utility belt and give it to the Caped Crusader. Batman uses it to free himself and jam the mechanical bird. He frees Aquaman and his family, and together the four of them defeat the henchmen. Batman manages to capture the remote and send the umbrella rockets into Gotham Bay where they detonate safely. Penguin escapes using a helicopter umbrella and Batman goes after him. Mera tells Aquaman to help. Converting the Batmobile to its submarine mode, Batman pursues Penguin to his waiting sub. More henchmen arrive and the odds are overwhelming... until Aquaman arrives to save the day. Batman captures Penguin and knocks him out for god. Back on shore, Batman thanks Aquaman and his family for their help. Aquaman plans to finish his vacation, but his wife and son say that they'd rather he go back to being a superhero. Trivia *This is not the first time Will Friedle (Blue Beetle) and John DiMaggio (Aquaman) have both worked together, they've played Ron Stoppable and Dr. Drakken in Disney's Kim Possible. It is also the first time they've both worked together in a non-Disney cartoon. *Aquaman was seen drinking in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two